Evil of The Digital Kind
by LilacKamiya
Summary: TAIORA Does Metal Garurumon hurt the chosen children? or is it some kind of ploy created by Yamato himself.....read to find out.....
1. Default Chapter

_Konnichiwa everyone ^_^ _

_Well this is a story that I had up on my site for about a while now...some of u guys must have read it at one time or another..._

_I was planning on posting here but I just didn't know when till I decided to post it today cause I wanted to know if anyone liked it so I have a bit of inspiration to continue it....any who I just want to know if you guys liked it or not._

_Now I don't know any of u saw this story here before, but just in cause u did see one by the same title of mine that's because it was stolen from my page by an author who was now since deleted from ff.net._

_questions comments e-mail them please....don't post a question in the reviews all rightly if you email me it I could e-mail u with a response right away. or you can post a review just leave your e-mail addy in please._

**Evil of The Digital Kind **

_(TSM) _

_Chapter 1 _

By: Lilac Kamiya!! (Original author)

Tai drove in his car home from school his mind wondered... 

***FLASHBACK* **

_"Tai come on...Understand please." Sora said. _

_"Understand? Sora, why do you want to quit? is it me? tell me please" he begged. _

_"No, I wanna quit to try something less physical, for my mother. I don't want her to worry over me getting hurt when I play a sport." Sora waited for him to responded. _

_"We won't see each other any more...hardly." Tai said, Slowly looking her in her eyes. _

_"We will we got School together, we'll always be together. Tai." she said trying to reassure him. _

***END FLASHBACK* **

Tai came back to reality as his arrived back home. That was 3 years ago and he still remembering it as it happen yesterday even if is hadn't had the slightest thing to do with the current situation. Any ways the being of last year they started going out, after about last year today they broke up. He didn't but she did...'That's enough Tai.' he told himself. It would break his heart even more if he thought about that day. Tai slowly made his way up the stairs to his room and fell on his bed. 

Ring, Ring, Ring...he groaned 

"Hello." Tai answered sluggish. 

"Tai?" Kari asked. 

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Kari knew not to ask him anything one of his bad days. 

"Are you okay?.." she asked. 

"Just leave me alone" he answered. 

"Tai..." Kari said. 

Kari heard the dial tone on the other end. She bit her lip. "Poor Tai." she said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

" Matt, that's so sweet." Sora said looking at the small charm bracelet he'd have given her. 

**_(A/N: Okay I'm all ready not wanting to write this but any way the story must go on...bear with it please.)_**

Matt smiled simply. "Look, Sora. We still have to keep our relationship discreet. Just because...we'll you know." he said looking at her. 

"What do you mean?" she asked obviously she knew what he was referring to. 'Because of Tai.' she thought looking down at her finger. Matt watched her carefully. Not until he noticed that she was wearing Tai's ring. 

"Sora, your still wearing the ring he gave you." Matt said sounding annoyed. "I thought you took it off when we started going out." he replied. 

"I did....I....it's just.." she stopped she didn't have an answer why she was wearing it. 

"Your still hung up on him." Matt said angry. "Well call me when you decide that you want to be with me. Okay." Matt stalked off angrily 

"Matt! Don't come back! I do love you!...It's not Tai I want it's you!" she called out to him desperately. she stopped and watched Matt's figure walking further away. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora sat in her room trying to phone Matt, hoping he'd answer. "Damn it, Pick up the phone Matt!" she yelled into the receiver. She then slammed it down. 

"Why dose he have to be so childish!" Sora grumbled angry. She looked at the ring taking it off. "it's all because of the ring." she threw it against the wall, the ring bounced off the wall into the waste basket. 

Sora threw herself on her bed sadly glancing at the wastebasket. "Why did things have to happen this way...." she said out loud. 

***FLASHBACK* **

_"Sora! Wait up. Why are you running so fast." Tai said running up to her he took a few breaths and looked at her. _

_"I can't talk to you Tai, so just leave." she replied hastily. She looked down so she didn't have to look at him. _

_"Why not? were boyfriend/girlfriend. I want to help you. If your hurting cause of something tell me cause I want to help." he beg her. Sora looked up to his pleading eyes. _

_"I can't see you any more....we can't go out." she replied. Tai looked devastated, as if his best friend had just stabbed him in his heart. _

_"What, Sora.....I don't understand what went wrong.." his voice cracking in the process. _

_"I can't explain it...Tai....we can't see each other anymore. You have to understand it's for your own good." she said crying her tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She ran past him but he grabbed her arm. _

_"If it's something I did...tell me...cause...I care for you so much.." he cried, but he still had a strong grip on her. _

_"Tai let me go, you'll survive. You'll have too." she cried, trying to tear away from him. He released her. _

_"I'm sorry Tai....I'm so sorry." she replied. Tai just stood there shakily he didn't even look at her. Sora ran home._

***END FLASHBACK* **

Sora started to cry. "I'm sorry Tai." she repeated. "I had to protect you." she sobbed into her pillow. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Why the hell is she still hung up on him for? and she's the one who broke up with him." Matt said aloud angry, His features softened. 'I shouldn't ignore her though.' he thought then he picked up the phone and called Sora. Ring, Ring, Ring. 

"Hello.*sniffing*" Sora said. Matt was concerned. 

"Sora? What's wrong." he asked. 'What if it was me.' he thought, "Sora I'm sorry about earlier." he said. 

"That okay, it's understandable you'd get mad." she said, she looked over at the waste basket. "Matt I promise you that I won't wear it again." she said. "It's just a habit." she replied, trying not to cry again. 

"Okay, I love you Sora, and I don't want to hurt you again. Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked. 

"Okay, sure." she replied trying to feel happy. 

"I promise I'll make up for our disagreement." he said. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Tai!?" Kari called she looked around the house, and then went up the stair to his bedroom knocking on the door. "Tai are you in there?" she asked. 

"Tai?" Kari carefully opened the door and found him asleep on his bed. Kari gently closed the door going back down the stairs. She picked up the phone. 

"Izzy, Tai's not up." she said. 

"Okay that fine." Izzy replied. "Tell him to phone me when he dose wake up." Izzy replied. 

"Okay bye Izzy." Kari said as she hung up the phone. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora eyes drifted back to the wastebasket again for the 20th time in the hour after Matt hung up. 'I can't do it' she thought. 'I can't do it, I can't forget.' she thought. She jumped off the bed and dumped the contains of her wastebasket out looking through the contents until she found the ring. 

She put it aside and put all the garbage back into the wastebasket. She picked up the ring and got up walking to her mirror. She put down the ring on the counter gently and removed her necklace. She put the ring onto it and put her necklace on. 

The ring was the last thing she had that she would have of Tai. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Later that night........**

Tai got up lazily. Looked around his room and went to step off the bed but he fell on the ground hard. 

"Owe." he said emotionless. 

"Are you all right sweety." his mother cried. 

"No." was Tai's reply. 

"Oh honey Izzy called, he wanted you to phone him back." his mother added. 

"Okay mom." Tai said he got up grabbed the phone and Dialled Izzy's number. 

"Hello Izumi house hold." Izzy's mother answered. 

"Is Izzy there?" Tai asked. 

"Yes hold on." Izzy's mother but him on hold. 

"Izzy here." he said into the phone 

"Izzy you called what is it?" he asked. 

"There's a problem in the digiworld. You got to call everyone and tell them to meet up right now." he said quickly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sora and Matt dancing, Sora's mind started to drift she then imaged that she was dancing with Tai. Matt on the other hand was dancing with Sora, he was happy with smile on his face. 

Sora was feeling Tai not Matt…then got to the point that she was with Tai and not Matt. 

_She looked into Tai's eyes, the two exchanged glances and moved in and started to kiss passionately. _

Matt who was surprised how passionate Sora was kissing him it almost felt like she was kissing someone else. 

Until Sora tore away from him quickly with a sudden horrid expression on her face she turned around and was about to slap him, she never looked so shocked in her life. Her features relax as she remembered what was going on. 

"Sora what's wrong?" he asked. 

"I'm sorry Matt I shouldn't have done that to you. I'm so sorry." she said, looking down. "Your a nice guy, But I can't go on with you… I'll just hurt you." she replied backing away from him. 

"How could you possibly hurt me what could possibly hurt me that makes you drop our relationship." he asked, he started at her waited for her to answer. 

"If I told you now it would hurt a lot. But the reason why I can't be with you cause I'm still in love with Tai." she said looking down at her feet. Sora turned and walked out of the restaurant. Matt wanting to catch up with her he wanted answers and he was going to get them. 

"Okay now were out of the restaurant. Sora, Why are you using me?" He asked hurt. Sora sighed. 

"I can't tell you it's something that has to do with Tai and why I had to break up with him." she said slowly and sadly. Matt suddenly looked at her accusingly. 

"That kiss tonight you thought I was Tai didn't you. You NEVER kissed me that passionately before, I'd just figured that you were happy and that's all. Thanks that explains a lot of this evening! It was a fraud." Matt said angry. 

"Tai--I mean Matt I can explain...it's not what you think!" she replied. She stopped herself and re-phrasing what she wanted to say "I do care about you." she said. Matt was silent his anger growing slowly. 

"It's not what I think? ha yeah right, it's exactly what I'm thinking right now!" he said pissed off. "And It doesn't need to be explained it's obvious that you and Tai are soul mates I just didn't want to believe it." he finished she remained silent not being about to explain herself. 

"Out of the lowest thing that you did Sora was to pretend to be with Tai while your out with me." he said raising his voice slightly. 

His cell phone rang suddenly. "Hello Ishida." he responded coldly. Still eying Sora angry. his eyes widened slightly "Okay were coming." he said. 

"That was Izzy were going to his house now." Matt demanded. Sora hesitantly went into the car. "Matt I'm sorry please we can try again." she said. Matt sat still and turned on the car with out speaking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**Izzy's Room..**

Once they arrived. Izzy began. 

"Okay bad news. Now I don't know if it's human but it's name is Celeste." he said. Sora gasped, everyone looked at her. 

"What is it?" Izzy asked immediately. 

"It's her the one that told me..." she stopped herself. 

"What? Sora told you what." Tai asked curious, now. She looked at him she began to cry. Matt watched sympathetically. 

"It's okay Sora." Kari came over trying to comfort her. 'I have to tell them now, I should.' Sora thought. She stopped crying and looked at everyone. "She told me to break up with Tai." she said softy. 

Tai and Matt both heard. "WHAT?" they both asked, Tai angrily stared at Matt, the turned to Sora. "She told you to break up with me. why?. Why did you listen to her." Tai demanded. Sora looked at Tai. 

"She said if I didn't ........she.......would...of...killed you." her voice cracked remembering the threats that the thing had given to her. Everyone gasped in shock. 

**_To Be Continued............................._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note's: Okay that's the official title of TSM is now.... **Evil of the Digital Kind**_

**Evil of the Digital Kind**

Chapter 2 

"Kill me? I didn't do anything." Tai said shocked. 

"How do you know for sure, Sora?" Kari asked.  
  
"The dreams I had were horrible, first they were like nightmares. But after a week of those dream it was starting to talk to me, a voice she told me she was Celeste and she told me to break up with my boyfriend. Or she'll kill Tai, in his sleep." she stopped. 

"Oh god Sora...why didn't you tell us sooner." Kari said. Izzy, Joe and Matt stood in utter shock. Tears started to come down from Tai's eyes. 

"Sora.." he whispered. "Tai...do you understand now?" she asked him. Her own tears rolling down her checks. Tai embraced her tightly. 

Matt turned and walked out of the room angry and upset. Izzy, Joe, TK, and Kari followed knowing Sora and Tai need some time alone. 

  
The two pulled away from each other. "I could have helped you Sora." he said "Why didn't you tell me. I don't want you to go through all of that alone." he replied. 

"I, couldn't I was too scared. Of what would have happened." she said slowly. She looked up to his eyes silently "I missed you." she said. 

Tai gently rubbed her tears away. "I do too, I'll always love you" he said. Sora smiled and took off her necklace she removed the ring from it handed it to Tai. Tai looked at her confused 

"You still have it." he said astonished. 

"Put it on my finger again." she replied. 

Tai smiled and put it back on her finger She smiled. They kissed happily. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Matt growled in Izzy's living room angry. ' I can't believe this!' he thought. 

Izzy walked over to his room. "Ah are you done? we still need to talk." Izzy said. 

"Sorry, yeah." came Tai's response from his room. The digi destined re-entered the room. 

"Right as I was saying Celeste is a new threat in the digi world." Izzy repeated. 

"Yeah, you've said that, get to the point." Matt said. 

"Now I'm not sure of what is happening there yet but need to go into the digi-world and check it out." He said stopping. 

"Don't you think we should tell Mimi?" TK asked. 

"Yeah, I think we should." Tai said. "After she's part of the team." 

"But before we go I want to talk to Sora." Matt said looking over at her. 

"Why?" Tai asked suspiciously. "None of you business Tai." Matt replied coldly. 

Sora went with Matt outside Izzy apartment. 

"Let's see Sora, I don't exactly remember being broken up?" Matt said. 

"I thought we were. After the way you acted." She said, just as angry as he was. 

"You know what just go and be with Tai……" He said then stopped. 

"I thought you loved me but now I'm thinking that your out on a re bound from Tai." Matt said sad and angry at the same time. 

"Matt, No. That's not true." She said, "I do love you. It's just that…I'm not in love with you." She said trying to not make it sound rude. 

"Thanks…Sora that very comforting." He said. "Come on were leaving you don't want to leave poor Tai all alone now do you." He remarked sarcastically. 

Sora sighed inwardly "Matt I'm sorry." She said. 

Matt walked away from her. " Sora save it." He replied coldly. 

Sora watched him, and then she went back to the others. 

"Okay ready lets go." Tai said he put his digivice to the screen. The rest followed in suit. 

_**To Be Continued…………. **_

_**Author's Notes:** eh...gezzh short I know....that's why I hate writing Short stories...this ones about a page or two...sorry next chapter is longer._


	3. chapter 3

**Evil of The Digital Kind**

Chapter 3

**_Digiworld: _**

"Okay so what are we here for?" Matt asked annoyed. It was obvious to everyone he was angry, but none of them knew why except for Sora. 

Tai turned and looked at him. "Cool down man" Tai said. 

He replied. 

Matt eyes narrowed angrily at him. "You can't tell me what do to Tai." He replied. Tai turned the other way in an attempt to not fight with Matt and he proceeded ahead to Gennia's house. Sora looked worried at Matt. Then hurried to catch up with Tai. TK noticed this, and went to where Matt was. Izzy, Joe and Kari looked worried between each other. 

"Okay, I think we should catch up with them." Izzy replied suddenly. Joe and Kari nodded. 

"Yeah, come on guys." He said walking toward the way of Gennia's house. They headed up, Kari hesitantly watched TK approaching Matt. But then went to follow the rest. 

"Matt, I know that it's not my place to ask you this, but is there something going on between you and Sora?" he asked. Carefully, he didn't want to make him angrier then he was already. 

"I rather not get into it TK." He said. TK nodded understanding. "Okay, well come on. We got to go meet with Gennia, and Mimi" He said. 

"TK I'll come don't worry about me." Matt pushed his little brother to go and leave him alone. "Matt. If there something wrong tell me." He replied. "Nothing, I told you not to worry I'll get my…….never mind." He stopped from saying something he shouldn't said to TK. 

"Okay…but are you sure your fine?" He asked again for the third time. "Yes, now go." Matt repeated. TK hesitantly walked away from his brother leaving him alone. He glance back a couple of times before he left. 

****************************** 

"Sora What's wrong with Matt?" Tai asked her. Sora panicked looking at him. "I don't know." She lied. 

"Sora, your lying." Tai said. "Tai, I can't tell you. You'll be angry." She said. Tai just laughed it off. "Yeah why would I be angry just tell me." He replied. Sora closed her eyes, then reopened them looking at Tai. 

"I was….." She was cut off by Izzy. 

"I found something really disturbing. Gennia just told me that our digimon were captured and are now being held for ransom. Celeste has them." He replied meekly. Tai and Sora's faces paled. "You mean the one that wanted me dead?" Tai asked he gulped. Izzy nodded. 

"What's her price for….for…getting them back?" Kari asked. By this time they had stopped, waiting for Izzy to talk. "It says she wants you." Izzy said point to Tai. they gasped expect for Izzy. "No, she can't do that." Sora cried. 

"I'm afraid she can, she told Gennia that he'll send all of our digimon to back to primary village." Izzy said. 

"Who dose she think she is." Mimi replied angry. Everyone saw Mimi coming from the other side. They all greeted her then Joe spoke up. "We go to do something, we got have a plan." Joe replied. 

Tai who remained silent suddenly spoke up. "I'll do it." He said. They all looked at him. "What?" they all asked. Tai swallowed on his fear. "I'll do it, I'll give myself up." He said 

"Tai you can't do that! That's like saying were going to give up." Kari told him angrily. "It will be planned. You guys rescue the digimon, I'll keep her occupied, then I'll get out of there in one piece. promise" He said then looking as Sora. "Sora, I mean it when I promise you know that." He replied to her. "I don't know Tai, this is going to be like a dream, she's going to kill you that's what's she wants to do to you." Sora said to him. "Tai that's absolute suicide!" Joe said to him. 

Matt then came into view, walking toward the group. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sora stared at him angry and ran off her tears running down her face. 

Kari went to chase her, Mimi followed leaving the boys alone. Tai looked guilty. "I'm sorry Sora." He said. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Matt yelled at Tai. "he didn't do nothing Matt, relax." Joe said, looking at him sternly. "Then Why did she go off like that?" he asked angry. "You want to know why Matt? Tai risking his life to save our digimon." Izzy told him. 

Matt looked at them. "What?" he asked. "You heard him Matt, were going to save our digimon from the Celeste digimon, but she wants me." Tai replied to him. "So what' the plan?" he asked. "That's just it we don't have one. At the moment were going to think of one though." Izzy said. 

************************* 

"Sora, wait!" Kari called to her. Sora stopped, dropped to the ground. "Sora." Mimi said as they both gasped for air. "What's wrong?" Mimi asked her. 

Sora was sobbing, she managed to speak though them. "I just got him back…..everything is falling apart. And when I saw Matt, I couldn't stand it any longer. He was going to get what he wanted." Sora replied sniffling. Mimi and Kari were confused by what she meant. 

"What Sora what are you talking about?" Kari asked her. "Matt, I was going out with him. He's acting like this cause I broke up with him this morning." She replied. "You were going out with Matt?" Mimi asked. Shocked. "Yeah.." Sora answered. The two girls now understood her. "Tai doesn't know this, cause I kept it from him." Sora said. 

************************** 

"That's a stupid plan Tai!" Matt yelled at him. "What the hell's your problem, you've been acting like this for the past few hours what gives?" Tai said annoyed and angry. 

"YOU WANT TO KNOW, FINE. SORA AND I WERE GOING OUT TAI UNTIL THIS MORNING!" Matt yelled. The 3 other boys watched as this started. "WHAT?" Tai asked. "You heard me." Matt said. Tai was enraged how could he do that, Sora was his. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!! SORA'S MINE, SHE ALWAYS WAS IN MY HEART!!" Tai yelled at him he was hurt, he couldn't believe that Sora didn't tell him about this. It was almost like she cheated on him but didn't. 

"I KISS HER ALSO, TAI WE DID A LOT OF THINGS." Matt said tauntingly he was just as angry at Tai as Tai was at him. Tai felt sick. "How on earth could you do that! To me. I was your best friend. We were best friends!!" Tai said. "Who wouldn't Tai, Sora's hot." He said. 

Tai angered and tackled matt to the ground, the two-boy start to roll attempting to punch the other in the face. Tai was fighting half-heartedly he was hurt and upset. Matt had him pinned to the ground, taking advantage. He wasn't thinking what he was doing the next thing picked up the rock near them. "Matt what are you doing!" Tai said looking up at him. Tai eyes were widened in fear. 

"MATT NO!!" Joe, Izzy and TK yelled. He raised the rock up and was about to bash it onto Tai's head. 

**TBC……………….. **

**A/N: Sorry if Matt seems a little extreme, but he wasn't thinking and his angry was taking over him.**

**_Oh and sorry for making Matt come off as a evil guy...you'll see the reason for that in later chapters okay. _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Evil of The Digital Kind Chapter 4 **

As he raised the rock 'kill him....kill him....he's the one obstacle to get Sora.' Voices in his head chanted and repeated but as Matt was about to bring the rock down on Tai's head he stopped threw the rock aside and got off of him...Tai scrambled away from him, Joe and TK helped him up. "You are crazy!" Tai cried in anger. 

"Matt what the hell were you thinking?" TK pressed him angry he would even try to kill Tai. 

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." Matt told him...he watched Tai...they both started at each other in anger. "Guy's cut it out now's not the time to fight." Izzy exclaimed a little angry at them. "No it's not IZZY!" Tai cried he was about to go and attack Matt but Joe and TK grabbed him by his arms holding him in one place. 

"LET GO!!..." He cried. Izzy turned and looked him sternly. "Damn it Tai! Get a grip of yourself!...we don't need this now we have to figure out what do to about Celeste!" he shouted at him. Tai looked up and Saw Sora and the girls coming from over the hill...he stopped struggling, looked away hurt. 

"Tai so do you have the plan?" TK asked. "Yeah.... come on." He replied he marched forward...steady pace. The others followed him. 

The girls arrived. "Matt what going on?" Mimi asked him. "Nothing don't talk to me." He growled, Kari watched them, Mimi walked by him. "Well some one has attitude." She replied 

Sora ran up to Tai. "Tai...Slow down...what's the plan?" she asked, he ignored her. "Tai? What wrong with you are you mad?" she questioned as she walked his pace. "Why didn't you tell me you were going out with Matt!" he cried, Sora gasped in surprise then grew angry as she turned her attention to the back at Matt, he winked at her. She turned her head around then gave her attention to Tai. 

"How did you find out?" she asked. "Matt had to tell me.... we got into a fight about it...one fight I nearly lost cause of...what you did..." he replied and continued forward slightly angry, Sora let him alone she then went to the back of the group where Matt was. 

Sora punched him hard in the shoulder. "What did you say to him!" she demanded angry, Matt smirked. "Dose it matter?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder a bit. "It dose matter to me!" she whispered in anger. 

"Ask your lover boy over there." He replied. "Tai's upset...I'll talk to him later.... I want to hear what you said from you." Sora asked him. 

"Okay fine...I told him that we did everything thing together." He said, Sora opened her mouth in shock. "Too think I went out with you...how could you lie to him like that...you and I know that we never went that far!" Sora cried in shock. 

TK looked back at Matt and Sora who were arguing...then to Kari "Kari...I sorry for my brother." He apologized. "What for?" she asked. "For him being such a jerk." TK mutter angrily "TK don't apologize for him." Kari replied, Mimi, Joe joined they're conversation. "No he dose Kari...Matt's so insensitive, Jerk." Mimi replied. TK nodded "Well there nothing we can do about it...he's Matt and he's going to keep acting like that." Joe said, "Your right Joe." TK replied. 

Izzy taped Tai on his shoulder. "Tai are you all right?" he asked. Tai kept walking forward, Izzy walked faster to catch up with him. "Tai...look I know I won't be any kind of expert on this but do you really think Matt was tell you the truth.?" He questioned. 

"He was telling the truth Izzy...Sora admitted it to me." He replied his voice cracked a bit as he cried, Tai was upset he knew and so did Tai, Izzy decided it was best that he drop the topic of Matt and Sora. 

"Okay so.... when we find Celeste what is the plan?" Izzy asked. "Leave that to me." He replied. "Tai...we can't just drop it-." Izzy stopped. "Izzy your cool and everything but stop it...I told you that you don't have to worry I got the plan all worked out in my head...okay." Tai said to him. 

"Right Tai." Izzy replied he, let him alone then went back to where Joe, Mimi, Kari and TK were walking and talking. 

**************** 

The further they walked the further they seemed that they were going off track...they walked in a line, Tai in front Sora, Izzy, Kari, TK, Joe, Mimi then Matt. 

'Why didn't you do it then.... it would have made my job easier' the voice whispered in his head, Matt ignored it and kept going along.... 'You can't ignore me....' it hissed. 

'I don't like this at all.... Tai's got something plan that probably not everyone will be approve off.' Izzy through as they marched on ward. 

"Stop there digi-destined" the female voice boomed over the around them. Sora gasped horrified...she looked at Tai. "Tai you got to get out of here." She told him. "No...I'm the leader Sora and I don't attend to run from who her." He said. 

Celeste appeared from the sky and floated down ward toward the teens. "Sora...it seems you forgot the consequences since we last met.... have I not told you to stay away from him?" she questioned. "I did! But I can't I won't allow you to take him!" she shouted, Celeste laugh softly...then snapped her fingers causing an image of there digimon to appeared they looked weak and tired. "What did you do to them!" TK cried 

"Nothing....now remember the deal....the digimon for Tai." She replied pointing at Tai. "Okay it's a deal." Everyone in the group looked at Tai in shock. "Tai you can't!" Kari shouted at him. "That's insane was that your plan Tai to give yourself up!" Izzy shouted at him. 

"....I know what I'm doing!" Tai said. "Tai don't! You don't understand what she wants from you!" Sora cried, Tai looked at her confused. "You know? Why didn't you say something before!" he cried. 

"That's enough! The deal has been made now I surrender your digimon." Celeste through her left hand at Tai...rainbow coloured ribbon's wrapped themselves around him, a rainbow coloured portal opened in the sky and she flew in it with Tai....a second later everything thing was normal...until another portal opened and 8 digimon were sent out of it landing on the ground. 

"TAI!!!!" Sora cried she fell to her knees...and began to sob...Kari held her strong and comforted her. TK turned to Matt he looked unemotional. "Do you even care he's gone?" TK asked he shrugged. "Not really TK..." he replied, then walked toward the digimon. 

TK followed they're digimon all had returned to there in-training forms, "Oh...they're really drained of energy." Izzy replied as he picked up Motimon. "Speak to me Tokomon." TK replied...he saw Yocomon and Nyraumon and picked both digimon up. Joe and Mimi picked up they're digimon... "Koromon." Joe replied and he picked. 

"Sora it's okay...He can take care of himself." Kari told her. "No Kari...you don't understand." She replied as she wiped her tears from her eyes. "Then I don't get it." She said to her, Sora grew angry...not a Kari but at Matt. 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" She shouted in anger at Matt. "My fault? I fail to see how it is." Matt told her. "YOUR A SELF CENTER JERK!!!" she shouted tears sprang in her eyes. "IF YOU HADN'T TOLD TAI ABOUT US THEN THIS WOULDN"T HAVE HAPPENED!!!" 

"NO SORA I YOUR RIGHT I DON'T CARE ABOUT TAI. I COULD GIVE LESS IF HE DIED!" he shouted...the digi destined watched the verbal fight between what used to be two friends and form boyfriend and girlfriend. They were shocked at how angry Sora was and how heartless Matt was. 

"Stop it now." TK demanded the two. "You Takeru stay out of this." Matt said to him eye narrowed at his brother. TK gasped he saw something in Matt's eyes which wasn't Matt....it was something else but he couldn't figure it out. 

Joe, Mimi, Kari, Izzy and TK watched on...they're digimon were still weak...and where sleeping. 

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A....A HEARTLESS BASTARD!!!" Sora shouted...everyone gasped Matt nodded. "YEAH? WELL YOU'RE A USER! GOT THAT A USER THAT GOES OUT WITH A GUY BUT STILL HAS HE EX'S RING!" Matt told her in return then. "NOTHING BUT SLUT!" he told her he stormed out of there in a rush... "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Matt shouted holding his digivice out and head back to earth. 

"Matt!" Izzy shouted...he stopped. "How the hell did he do that?" he questioned. "I don't care...but he's dead when I get through with him." Sora replied heatedly. "Sora...Yocomon." Mimi told her friend, she sighed...turned back to looked at her best digimon friend. She held Yocomon in her arms...then saw Joe holding Koromon...and blinked back her tears. 

"We'll get Tai back..." Izzy replied... "But I didn't know we could leave the digital world like that." Izzy replied. "Okay well we got to do something...we have to get back and get a plan so we can save Tai." TK replied to them. 

"That's good Idea we have to move on Sora come on." Mimi replied to the girl, she nodded slowly agreeing as she looked down at her digimon. 

*************** 

"YOU'RE A CHEAT!" Tai shouted angrily, he pounded on the jail bars but stopped because his hands began to hurt. He turned and saw there was some one in the other cell beside him; the person was covered with a blanket. 

"Can you wake up?" Tai called to the person....but it never answered him. Tai then sat in the bunk that occupied the cell, which he was in. 

Tai kept looking over to the other cell he couldn't help but wonder who it was. Then a guard came a long with two trays of food. He opened a slot underneath the door and slides one into the other person cell and one into Tai's cell. 

"Eat up." He replied then left. 

"Come it's dinner time." Tai said loudly he noticed the blanket start to move. "Hello?" Tai called, a digimon hopped from the blanket he looked at it....it looked like a Tsunomon...he gasped... "I said hello!" Tai shouted this time the person under the covers showed himself. 

Tai gasped... "YOU!" he shouted angry. 

**_To Be Continued..... _**


	5. Chapter 5

Evil of the Digital Kind Chapter 5 

"You are so lucky I can't get at you!" Tai shouted at the person in the other cell. "How did you get here?" he asked. "Celeste kidnapped me how else!" he shouted. "Why are you yelling at me for?" he asked. "Because all the trouble you caused Matt...I can't believe it..." Tai stopped and looked at him for second Matt approached near Tai's cell. 

"What do you mean? I was trying to contact all of you for the past month! I was stuck here!" he shouted at him and went right up the bars. Tai narrowed his eyes him... 

"Bull and you know it!" Tai shouted and attacked him, he grabbed his neck started to choke him. Matt struggled against his grip. "Stop...." Matt choked to say. Matt then in desperation kicked Tai as hard as he could in the shin...Tai let go and quickly grabbed his shin. 

"You ass..." Tai replied angry he hugged onto this shin. 

Matt coughed a bit trying to catch his breathe after Tai trying to choke him. "Tai what's wrong with you I haven't seen you this angry before.?" Tsunomon questioned him. "Like he doesn't know what he did!" Tai shouted. 

"I don't understand what your talking about Tai! I never did anything to you!" he shouted...after that silence followed. "Look I don't know what wrong with you...but I didn't do anything. How could I when I was locked up in here?" he questioned. 

Tai's eye's widened in shock "Then...you...aren't..." Tai stopped and got up off the floor and ran toward the jail doors. "LET ME OUT!" he shouted angrily, then turned to Matt. 

"What?" he asked nothing that Matt was watching him concerned at why Tai was so angry. "Why are you so angry?" he questioned. 

"Because of what happened with Sora." He replied Matt looked at him. "Aren't you both going out?" he asked. "Yes and no and you and Sora...." he stopped turned away from Matt. 

"What do you mean me and Sora?" he asked. "You were going out...behind my back! After she dumped me because of what Celeste told her." He replied he began to cry a bit. 

"It wasn't me...I didn't go out with Sora I'm not even interested in her like that Tai...I swear...I wouldn't backstab you I'm your best friend and I know you liked Sora." He replied. 

Tai looked at him in shock... "If you are Matt, then who's the one walking around on earth impersonating you?" he questioned. "What do you mean?" He questioned. "Their's another you." Tai told him. 

"Only person who I can think of is Celeste. " Matt replied. "Yes that's right I remember." Tsunomon said from the Matt's side. "Why? I don't get it, it doesn't make sense." Tai replied angrily. 

"Of course it doses." A voice interrupted they're chat. "It doesn't!" Tai shouted out, he glared at the digimon before them. 

"Come with me Tai." She said to him and advanced toward him. "No! You caused enough trouble in my life…with the impersonator Matt." He replied angry glaring at her. 

"You have no choice courage come with me!" this time she pointed her index finger at Tai he felt paralyzed he couldn't move he couldn't talk. 

"Let him go!" Matt cried, ran to the bared door trying to open it. "You be quite boy." She then pointed her finger to his cell, Matt was shot back he lay there on the ground near unconsciousness, Tusnomon hopped over to him. 

"Matt…say something." He cried looking at his friend, he only groaned in pain. The sound of live electricity circulated in the bars. 

************** 

It was dark in the digital world thought they got they're digimon back they were still missing a member of the team. 

Sora was so scared she had the dreams Celeste was talking about Tai she needed him for some reason…the only thing was that every time in her dreams Celeste would tell her she needed Tai but not for a reason. 

'Why Tai.' Sora through 

"WHY!!" she shouted, all of them looked at her. "Sora are you okay?" Mimi asked her. "Dose it look like I am?" she answered Mimi harshly. "Sora…" Mimi began but she was stopped by Sora. 

"No don't Sora me! It's my entire fault that Tai's in this situation! It's my fault that I went out with that Jerk and didn't tell Tai about it." Sora cried she was furious. 

"Sora…don't act like this I've never see you like this before." Yocomon replied she looked at her partner. "Yocomon, guys I'm sorry." She replied. 

"Sora, were all sad because of what happened but it's not your fault…no ones is to blame." Kari told her. 

Sora didn't say anything she just stared into the flames. 

*********** 

Matt threw his shirt off and flung it onto the ground he went to the computer, and opened it up. 

He typed a few keys, and then a box came up on the screen. A picture of Celeste appeared. 

"I did what you wanted me to do." He answered. "Good…very good, now keep them preoccupied, until I finish with him." Celeste told him. 

"Right, I will." Matt replied. 

"Remember don't let them find a lead, and try to act like the real Matt." She then disappeared. Matt then turned around he eyes glowed red then turned into reptile eyes. "Hmm, sure what ever you say Celeste." He replied evilly. 

Tapping his fingers on the desk he turned off the pc. 

************* 

Matt groaned, he slowly lifted himself from the ground. "Matt are you okay?" Tusnomon asked him, he barley got to his hands and knees, but he managed to do just that. 

He collapsed again, onto the ground. "Oh my god…. what the hell did she do to the to the jail bars…" he whispered obviously in pain. 

**************** 

"Now that I got you here where I want to drain your energy." She replied, Tai struggled with the restraints that were on his wrist to get out, but he failed miserably. 

"No you can't I never did anything to you!" he cried "Oh I know you didn't but you're a good use, I've seen you at work." She told him. 

"Why me? You had Matt down here for how long…. and you didn't take his energy." He told her, he pulled on the chains trying to loosen them hoping he could get out. 

"What makes you think I didn't…He didn't have enough energy, I need a certain amount then I decided to take yours." She replied simply. 

"For what! What do you need our energy for?" he asked. "I need it to digivole." She replied. 

"What the hell are you then!" he shouted at her. 

"Patient in all due time you will find out." She whispered…then left him alone in the room. 

"Man…. this isn't good." He thought. 

*************** 

Sora slowly and careful not to make a sound put her back pack on she bent down and picked up her digimon. "I'm sorry guys…this was my fault to being with and I'm going to fix it myself." She whispered looking at Yocomon in her arms. 

Sora then disappeared into the brush and began the long journey to find Tai. 

Un noticed to her Matt kept his eyes on her as she left his eyes glowed red then changed to reptilian eyes. "Don't think you'll get far." He replied as she was gone from site. 

Sora sighed she walked through the forest at night, she had a weird feeling. Yocomon slowly began to wake up. "Sora?" she whispered to her name. "Yes." She answered. 

"Where are we going?" she questioned to her friend. "To find Tai." She told her softly. "It was my fault and I'm going to go and find him." She explained. 

"Are you sure it was a good Idea Sora?" Yocomon questioned. "It's a good Idea Yocomon it was my fault to begin with, you'll help me right." She told her. "Of course I will Sora." The small digimon smiled at her. 

"Thank you Yocomon…I have to find Tai on my own…I know you won't understand why I have to do it myself. And I don't expect you too." She stopped. "No, it's okay Sora, I'll be behind you one hundred percent." She smiled at her digimon happily. 

"I love you Yocomon." She replied and gave her a light hug. "Okay come on were going to find Tai." Sora replied 

**************** 

Matt stood on top of his bunk bed…Tusnomon was on the ledge of the small-bared window. "Matt I can't fit through there." Tusnomon replied he looked at the spaces in between the bars. "You can you don't have any bone right now…so just try." He replied. 

"But I can't." he complained again. "Come on this is important, we need to get out of here" Matt said to him. "Okay fine I'll try." Tusnomon squeezed between the bars easily. "You didn't even hurt yourself!" Matt exclaimed heatedly. "Well I thought I couldn't." he answered 

"Well go and find some one." He replied. "And hurry!" he replied. 

"I'll try to hurry Matt." Tusnomon replied he hopped off 

_**To Be Continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

Don't forget to e-mail me at my new e-mail address **_empresse_sora1331@hotmail.com_**

**Evil of the Digital Kind Chapter 6 **

That night Yocomon had digivoled to Biyomon again; she was keeping an eye out for Sora who was asleep. Everything was calm and quite out that night it worried Biyomon a bit but she put her fear to rest and just watched out. While she was Sora was having a dream. 

**_Sora's dream… _**

"Taichi!" Sora cried she ran to him. "Sora I missed you so much, you wouldn't believe how much I've missed you" he whispered. "I'm so glad your safe and your back." she whispered to him. 

Sora smiled in her sleep. 

_Taichi gave her a kiss, she ran her hands through his hair she loved doing that, it made her want him even more then she did at the moment. The ground rumbled beneath their feet, they where parted as the ground split in between them, it separated them by five feet making sure they couldn't go back to each other. "TAI!" Sora cried to him. "SORA!" he called back. _

_"Haha, call out all you want it won't do you any good." Celeste appeared from nowhere with her staff she hit Tai with it sending him to the ground looking injured, then Matt came into the picture he approached Tai who was laying on the ground in obvious pain. "Sora, what are you going to do now with out Tai" he asked her. _

_"Don't hurt him." she told Matt angry he smiled at her. "Oh you mean like this?" he asked then kick Tai hard in the stomach, Tai groaned in pain. Sora then screamed at him. "STOP IT!" she cried. Matt kick Tai again then again. "STOP IT" _

"STOP IT!!" Sora shouted out sudden she sat up and came face to face with a worried Biyomon. "Biyo!" Sora hugged he digimon feeling that she was about to cry. "Sora what's wrong?" she asked, "I need to find Tai…we have to go now." Sora replied determined. 

"But it's still night time Sora we can't." Biyomon told her. "We have too…who knows what kind of trouble Tai's in right now." she got up and looked at her digivice. "Still no signal" she whispered. "Come on we have to keep pressing on ward." she replied. 

As they continued forward they didn't know that Matt was following them. 

*********************

Tai was thrown back into his cell, that was next to Matt's, by the looks of it Tai was really weak he couldn't move or either that or he was unconscious. "Tai." Matt called to him; he got a groan from Tai how was attempting to lift himself up off the ground. "Listen she must have sucked all the energy from you just don't move for a while catch your breath…man." Matt coached him from his cell. 

Matt then did a look out and a careful scan then he looked to Tai again. "I sent Tusnomon to look for help." he whispered. "as a in training form?" he asked weakly. "She took all the power for him to digivole again…I couldn't do anything else." he replied Tai managed to sit up, he sat cross legged on the ground he looked up to Matt. "I'm sorry for trying to strangle you earlier." he replied. 

"It's okay. it's forgotten already." he replied Tai smiled slightly then looked ahead through the bars of his imprisonment. "Then when I get out of here I want to kick the hell of your impersonator." he replied he got angry look in his eyes. Matt kind of got freaked about. "As long as you remember that it's him and not me, and I'd like to help you too." he said to his best friend. "All right deal then…. let's hope that Tusnomon can find us help and soon." Tai said. 

*********************** 

Tusnomon hopped along it was dark he looked back at the place that Matt and Tai were being held hoping he would be able remember where it is when he finds some on to help him get them out. 

All of digi world looked really huge when he was alone…it made this trip even more dangerous making sure he didn't get caught by an evil digimon or stepped on by bigger digimon that roamed the digital world at night. 

******************** 

**_Morning…. _**

Takeru was first to wake up he looked around the camp sighed then put his head back down on the nap sack he was using as a pillow. He ran threw his mind who was present when he got to Sora's name he noticed she was gone. "GUYS WAKE UP!" he shouted. Everyone got up partly scared out of their minds. 

"What?" Izzy asked him, the other group members woke up as well they all looked at him. 

"I said Sora's gone…and by the looks of it Koromon is missing too." Takeru noted. Kari sighed "Great, first it's Tai and now Sora, Yocomon and Koromon." she replied. "Yeah and I say we better go find her as soon as possible." Izzy replied. 

"As soon as this whole mess is cleared up I want to be able to go back home I need to be studying not on a wild goose case…beside I have person score to settle with this digimon for taking up my time." Joe replied, Gomamon took a moment and looked at him. "I never knew you had it in you Joe." he replied. "Well if some on is gong to keep me from studying from what I want to do…. how can I continue my education when I can't do the work!" he stated. 

"Very true Joe…but don't you think we ought to catch up with the others." Gomamon replied as he pointed ahead of them where the reaming digi destined were walking. 

"You guys can't wait can you." Joe commented and hurried after them. 

****************** 

Koromon stopped if he popped out of the bushes and scared Sora and Biyomon. It wouldn't be a really good idea. 

Sora and Biyomon were walking through the forest looking around as they went along. "Hmm…I think someone following us." Biyomon replied she turned around Sora did also. Koromon sighed finally here his chance. "It's only me." Koromon hopped out form the bushes slowly. He had his ears down. "I wanted to come too to look for Tai." he replied. 

"I'm sorry Koromon I didn't think." Sora apologized to the digimon she picked him up and held on to him. "I should have brought you as well." she replied. "Well come on Biyomon, let's get on the search for Tai." Sora started to walk; Biyomon did a double take once again. She had a feeling that the someone other then Koromon had been watching them for a while now…but she thought it better to just keep it to herself for the moment. 

Matt's double hid behind the tree trunk when Sora and Biyomon stopped suddenly. 'Meddling digimon…I can't fail master and let Sora get near where the master is holding her friends' he thought. 'Think of something….' he thought to himself he snapped his fingers. 

"Come Dark Tyrannomon." Matt said softly as the words left his mouth stomping was heard, followed by a roar of anger. 

"What was that?" Sora replied the stomping came closer and closer until the virus digimon appeared in a clearing, he was huge and massive. "Oh no." Sora whispered. "I wish I could help…but I need Tai." Koromon replied. "Don't worry about it Koromon…Biyomon digivole!" she shouted to her digimon. "Right Sora." her digimon replied back. 

"Biyomon…. digivole too…. Birdramon." 

"Meteor Wing!" The blast of fireballs bombarded the lager champion digimon he blocked it with his arm. "Fire blast!" The big ball of fame was heading toward Sora and Koromon. Sora dove out of the way from the blast it hit moments after leaving the ground charred, Sora got up. "You okay Koromon?" she asked the little digimon nodded. 

"Leave her alone you big bully!" Birdramon exclaimed 

Evil Matt watched them as Dark Tyrannomon fought the lone digi destined with one digimon. 'Wouldn't it be a blast if I put it two against one.' he thought evilly then with out hesitance called another Dark Tyrannomon. 'Dark Tyrannomon get rid of her both of you.' He thought. 

"Oh…Biyomon!" Sora cried looking the direction another Dark Tyrannomon came to the scene this one came charging toward Sora well the other one was. Sora barley got out of the way in time, "Birdramon!!!" Sora shouted. 

"Birdramon digivole too… Garudamon" 

The big bird warrior digimon grabbed both Dark Tyrannomon by the scruffs of they're necks and knocked them into each other. The two digimon lay motionless on the ground Garudamon put her hands out to Sora who was holding Koromon. She stepped in and Garudamon flew as away from the spot of trouble. 

Matt cursed he came out into the clearing he look up as the Garudamon flew away with Sora and Koromon. He turned to the Dark Tyrannomon he scrunched his fist up into a tight ball. "YOU LOUSY DIGIMON!" he kicked them; then disappeared into the forest. "The job wasn't that hard yet they messed it up." he mumbled he walked at a angry and steady pace in the direction where Sora had went. 

********************* 

**_The others…..mid afternoon._**

"This is unbelievable…how could she have gotten so far?" Joe questioned the others shrugged they're shoulders. 

"Joe just be quite before you give us all headaches with your constant complaining." Mimi told him annoyed as she was following Kari, with Tanemon in her arms. "Come don't be that harsh Mimi." Kari told her. "Well, tell him to be more optimistic." she said. 

"I'm a little stressed! When Matt's been acting strange, Sora left us with Yocomon and Tai was kidnapped by a deranged digimon who thinks she a human!" he told her blankly. "Well duh we have go find them" she said. 

"Okay look we are confused worried…but lets not fight about it and make it even more impossible." TK replied budding into the fray. 

"Okay we are all going to start to look for Sora, come on who knows what Celeste could do." Kari told them. 

****************** 

Dungeon… 

"Tai…are you okay?" Matt questioned he didn't look like he was feeling okay he looked rather ill. "Tai come on your starting to scare me." Matt told him again, Tai was lying on the cot he groaned shifting on his side. "Tai? Are you going to answer me!" he shouted at him this time. 

"Just Shut UP!" Tai told him. Matt concerned look at him from his jail cell…if he could just get into Tai's cell then he could help him. "Why do I feel sick." Tai complained he tried to sit up right, but he couldn't. "Matt…. if……someone…..comes…" he stopped he felt himself getting dizzy he lay on his back. 

"Tai come on stay with me here…Tai!" Matt called to him; Matt went to the cell door and took the tray and walked along dragging the tray over top of the bars making an really loud clash of metal since the trays were made of aluminium. 

Tai just lay there his eyes were closed, on the cot. 

'What did she do to me.' Taichi thought he was able to speak a few moments ago but now he couldn't talk, nor open his eyes. 

*********************** 

"You let her escape!" Celeste's voice shouted in anger. "Her digimon grew ultimate, How was I supposed to know that!" he shouted at her. Celeste shot her arm out at him and struck Matt down, his eyes turned from Blue to a glowing red he lifted himself up off the ground and looked at her. 

"How dare you talk to me like that…you were created by me and I demand that you respect me." She narrowed her eyes at her servant he stood staring at her. "Very well." Matt replied. 

"I want you to track her down and rid of her even if you have to do it yourself. Now GO! Before she destroys my plans for Courage!!" she shouted angry at her servant who bowed and obeying her he left the room. 

Celeste looked over in her large room with tones of technologies in it…. computers being run by Vademon. "Celeste." One replied. "Yes." She answered looking at the Vademon before her. "I don't think this will work…things have been happening around here that aren't that good. The mentors are reacting rather lowly." 

"The spores won't be harmed! I already infected Courage with a few of them….if things go the way they go…and the effects are what I suspect them too be then….we will have an up rising. " She stopped then looked over to the a window it was dark on the other side of it. 

She moved to the window, the Vademon followed her toward the window. "The plants have yet to produce more." He said to her. She smiled. "Soon they will and once they do I'll take over the digital world and earth." 

****************** 

Sora holding on to Koromon walked down the path it was growing darker by the minute and it was starting to scare Sora. "Biyomon we should turn back." Sora replied she looked around at the surroundings, there was ruffling in the bushes. 

Sora stopped listening for where it was coming from. "Come out!" Biyomon warned as she stood protectively in front of Sora, the ruffled a little more until Tusnomon popped out of the bushes. The three all sighed in relief Koromon jumped from Sora's arms then hopped over to Tusnomon. "Tusnomon…."Sora replied she looked around. "Matt better not be any were near you." Sora told the digimon. 

Tusnomon looked at her confused "Sora…" the digimon whispered he looked at her concern. "Just tell me that Matt's not any where near here." she replied looking at him. "But that's just it Sora, Matt needs help he's locked up in a cell." Tusnomon replied. 

Sora laughed at him. "Don't tell me he's got you lying now." Sora replied. "It's not a lie…him and Tai are stuck in Celeste castle!" Tusnomon shouted at her. Sora eyes widened. "Taichi…." she whispered. "Yeah…come on I know where they are." Tusnomon told her. "Come on we got to go save him." Sora bent down and picked both of the small digimon up Biyomon followed her as Tusnomon gave Sora directions. 

Matt stepped out from his hiding spot he growled angry. "Damn digimon…. Celeste doesn't like to keep track of him doesn't she." he thought his eyes glowed red "Sora you are not going any where near that cell block is." he replied and chased after her into the woods. 

"Right this way we are almost there." Tusnomon replied, as Sora was about to step through the bush Matt came out of nowhere. "Stop right there." he replied his arms where crossed across his chest. Sora stopped and turned to look at him her eyes were cold as she stared at him. "Go away Matt." she snapped. 

"Sora where is the heart felt warming you used to give me?" he asked her. "I'll show you heart felt warming in a second." she told him bitterly. "Matt how did you get out?" Tusnomon asked confused…until he remembered what Tai and Matt were talking about the impostor. 

"That's not the real Matt." he declared, the evil Matt looked at the small digimon "What do you mean you don't remember me Tusnomon?" Matt asked his voice dripped with phoniness, but only Tusnomon could tell it wasn't Matt. 

"I remember you…but your not Matt you're the evil Matt, Sora come on we got to get of here." Tusnomon pleaded. "That's crazy why would there be two Matt's? This is the real one how could it not be?" she questioned. Biyomon stood in front of Sora protectively. "I sense evil." she replied. 

"I know what you mean the devil himself is standing right over there." Sora said again trashing the evil Matt "Don't talk down to me Sora…you don't know who your messing with." he began to walk toward her. 

"Stay away I'm warning you!" Biyomon cried she posed defensively in front of Sora. 

"Warning Me? You can't protect her from me." he replied, his eyes glowed red Sora gasped. "Oh god you aren't Matt." she whispered she held on to the two in training digimon closely to her. "That's right, I had enough pretending to be mister rock star, with tons of girls chasing me." he answered. 

"Biyomon, digivole!" Sora told her. 

A dark bolt of lighting struck Biyomon demobilizing the digimon she couldn't move. "BIYOMON!" Sora shouted tears in her eyes she looked at Matt angry. "You bastard…. if she's dead you better be sorry." Sora threatened him. Sora turned and ran for it, but Matt caught her by her arm twirled her around to face him in the process Koromon and Tusnomon where both dropped. "Let GO!" she shouted. 

"No Sora." he whispered. "I won't." his voice made her shiver. 

To the other digi destines who were walking still, "Izzy how much further do u think we will be able to pick up a digi vice signal?" Takeru asked. "Hm…let me-." he was cut short when they heard a scream. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" 

"SORA!" they all shouted then took off in the direction of the scream. 

**_To Be Continued… _**


	7. Chapter 7

**The king () Date: 2002-04-06 Ch: 1 Anonymous (Evil of the Digital Kind) review from ff.net **

I'AM SO SICK OF THESE GOD DAMN TYPE OS TAIORA'S. 

WAKE UP CALL BITCH THIS THE 21 CENTURY AND THERE IS 

NO WAY TWO PEOPLE CAN LOVE EACH OTHER THAT MUCH. 

AND SORA IS ALWAYS CRYING BITCH IN THIS STORY. MUST 

TEENAGERS LIKE MATT,SORA,AND TAI. ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ENJOYING LIFE LIKE A TEEN INSTEAD WORRYING ABOUT "TRUE LOVE" 

AND EVERY TAIORA TAI IS ALWAYS MOPING ABOUT LOSING 

SORA AND HE DOESN'T EVER GET OVER IT, I WOULD 

SO YOU STORY SUCKS! I READ STORY'S WHERE TAI BECAME A BUM 

FROM LOSING SORA, NOW THAT'S GOING TO FAR. 

I HOPE THIS REVIEW WILL OPEN YOUR EYES TO WHAT LOVE 

REALLY IS INSTEAD OF YOUR SO CALLED LOVE BITCH. 

GO AHEAD DELETE THIS REVIEW BUT MY WORDS WILL 

STILL BE RINGING IN YOUR HEAD. 

** My reply to that Flame =**

Ah, I feel so loved now thanks for that lovely review "the King" although I didn't see the reason to call me a bitch. I thought that was kind of rude….oh and as for deleting it I think I'll leave it up, you know to let a lot of people read it. 

And ya as for the comment about how much two people can love each other YOU need the wake up call not me! I know a few teens who gone through that namely myself! 

And as for the words ringing in my head part…..HAHA I couldn't careless, the only reason I put this up is because u called me a bitch…that was totally uncalled for and no one calls me a bitch! Got that boy. 

P.S. 

Read the story before you decide to flame me next time. :P 

Any ways that was so long along that I don't really care anymore just thought I'd let everyone see it hope u enjoyed the flame as much as me!! LOL

**Evil of the Digital Kind Chapter 7 **

Matt turned his head to the barred window he heard Sora scream. He quickly jumped onto his cot and look out of the small window. He looked back to Tai who lay there motionless on the cot. "SORA!!!!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" he shouted out of the window, he quickly turned to look at the cell doors make sure no guards were around before he shout for help again cupping his hands in the shape forming and o around his mouth. "SORA!!!!! WERE OVER HERE!" Matt shouted again he stopped and jumped off the cot. 

"Tai come on Sora's near get up." Matt called to him; Tai was still out of it he was unconscious to anything that Matt was saying to him. "TAI!" he shouted at him again. "What's with the yelling around here." an Guardromon looked over at Matt. "My friend is sick…let me go and check up on him." Matt looked at the digimon with sincerer look. 

"In your dreams…. my orders are to keep u in both separate cells and that's final." he told him angry. "For god sakes! He's sick!" Matt shouted pointing at Tai while his eyes were narrowed at the digimon in front of his cell. "He's not sick, you should mind your own business." he told him again. 

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted at the Guardromon who was walking away from the cellblocks. "Why aren't they even bothering to help." Matt went to the door of his cell tired to look to see if the coast was clear. It was and Matt quickly climb on top of the cot and looked out to small window he put his hand out waving it, hoping if Sora was near she would see his hand. 

Then a shoe came down hard onto his hand he screamed in pain pulling his hand away quickly. "WHO THE HELL…." Matt gasped in shocked his blue eyes widened as they landed on a familiar face. "Oh my god." he whispered. 

******************* 

Tentomon came flying toward the other Digi-destine were. "I didn't see anything it's like what ever happen is gone." he replied. "Damn we should be able to find her she didn't even go far!" Takeru cried he looked ahead past Tentomon. "Takeru come down." Mimi told him. 

"This is great." Joe replied he sat down on the ground. "Come on I swear I heard Sora." Takeru replied he began walking ahead of them with Tokomon in his arms. "Takeru!" Kari cried she stood there watching as he was running off. "I'm going after him." Kari told them. "Wait!" Izzy cried out he groaned as she took off with her digimon as well. 

"Okay…that leaves us now." Mimi replied. "Well come on we got to chase after them! We are already have been separated enough as we are." Tentomon replied. "Right come on." Izzy said. 

*************** 

Kari caught up with Takeru she grabbed his arm, and spun him around to face her. "Takeru! What's gotten into you!" she cried. "Sora's in trouble I just know it, we got to save her." Takeru explained to her. "Takeru I know, but we all want to help all right so lets wait until the other's catch up." Kari suggested. 

"Wait? it's too late what if Celeste got her? Huh what then…we would should have been able to safe her." he replied. "Takeru…clam down." Tokomon replied he looked up at the young teen. "We have to work as a team don't you remember?" his digimon told him Takeru sighed. "Your right…we are a team." he replied. "Good so let's wait for the others." Tokomon told him. 

The four were standing there when Mimi, Izzy and Joe all came up digimon included. "Takeru what were you thinking?" Mimi questioned him. "I wasn't but now we are all together again lets go find Sora." he replied. 

They started forward through the brush. 

****************** 

"My brother." Matt's look alike replied he came in front of Matt's cell standing there. Matt could only stare at his look alike it was an exact replica of himself, the hair, the eyes the height, the clothing. "Who the hell do you think you are." Matt whispered. "Your brother…don't you remember me?" the evil Matt asked then he laughed. 

"BULL!" Matt shouted, the evil Matt looked at Matt with a smirk "Okay maybe not." he whispered, his eyes glowed red Matt watch shocked. "Now I got something for you." he opened the cell door that was next to Matt's cell, which was empty. 

He threw someone in…along with three digimon. Two small ones and one big digimon, they looked familiar to him. Matt watched as his evil self shut the door of the cell and walked away. "YOU EVIL SON OF A….." Matt stopped shouting and noticed the person starting to shift on the ground…Sora began to come too she pushed herself off the floor she turned and saw Matt. "No…no…" she whispered she quickly started to push herself away from him. "Sora…Sora what's wrong?" Matt questioned worried. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted at him she had her back against the wall of the cell while hugging her knees to her chest. 

Matt suddenly realized that his evil clone must have done something to her to make her that terrified of him. "Sora it's the real me…it's me the real Matt." he told her as he stood at the bars that separated them from each other. "How the hell do u expect me to believe that?" she questioned tears stricken down her cheeks. "Tai's in the other cell…. Sora why would I be the evil Matt when I'm locked up here as well?" He questioned, Sora still looked frightened of him. 

She looked past him, to the other cell. "Where's Tai?" she asked Matt stood aside. "He's laying on the cot….I asked him to wake up but, I think he's out cold." Matt explained, he watched Sora who was still in her spot agaist the wall, the digimon started to wake up. "Ohhhhh." Tusnomon woke up he looked around and groaned. "No…." he replied "Tusnomon?" Matt questioned, the digimon hopped toward him. "I found help…but we didn't get far…" he explained. 

"That's all right…we'll think of a way out right Sora?" he questioned, Sora had fearful look in her eyes she hugged her knees to her chest. "I don't know…." she whispered putting her head on her knees. 

Matt walked over to the other cell stopping at the bars that separated Tai's cell from his. "Tai!" he shouted again there was still no responses. 'What the hell did they do to the both of them?' he thought looking from Tai then to Sora. 

"Where's Tai?" Koromon questioned he hopped between the bars he was now it Matt's cell, he's over there on the cot see if could wake him up Koromon." Matt suggested, Koromon nodded and hopped toward Tai who was lying on the cot. He hopped onto the cot next to him. "Tai wake up it's me Koromon." the digimon replied Tai looked almost dead it frightened him. 

"I'm afraid that you won't be able to wake him up…" Celeste came from nowhere, Evil Matt by her side. "What do you mean?" Matt asked quickly. "He won't be…himself Yamato." his look alike told him. 

Matt looked away from the two and looked at Tai who seemed to be coming too, he watched Tai sat up suddenly making Koromon fall off onto the ground. "Owe…Tai your okay." Koromon looked up at him Tai nearly stepped on his own digimon but Koromon moved quickly before he did so, Tai stood up. 

"Very good now Tai…repeat after me. Celeste is my master and I shall obey her every command." she replied. 

"Celeste is my master and I shall obey her every command." Tai whispered in monotone, Matt gasped they turned him into a zombie or something. "TAI snap out of it! Come on TAI!" Matt shouted at his friend, he looked to Sora. "Sora help him." Matt begged her. "NO!!!" she screamed covered her ears with her hands "STOP IT!" she cried in horror. 

Matt turned and looked at his look alike. "What did you do to her!" he demanded his evil self. "Oh a little self-esteem reducer…it was easy she is too gullible." He replied. 

"What do you want? Just tell me then we all will understand all right! Come on!" Matt shouted angry at the two. "Well since it worked so well on Tai…. you and your friends can become my puppets as well." Celeste replied laughing she brought her hand to her mouth then opened it up and blew some sort of fine powder onto Matt he sneezed as well as the digimon; Sora was sprinkled with the dust as well, she sneezed. 

"You won't get away with this." Matt warned her, he started to feel nauseous and dizzy. "Oh I think I already have." Celeste laughed evilly then that was the last thing Matt heard before passing out. 

************************************ 

Kari and the others walked on for a while, until neither of them could go on any longer. They all sat down a group of rocks. 

Izzy fiddled with his laptop hoping it could some how find Tai or Sora. 

Matt stepped out from the bushed startling them all. "Where did you go to?" Mimi questioned him getting up off the rock. "To go think somewhere why?" he said to her. "Well I will tell you a few things." Mimi stomped over to him angry. "First off Tai's gone in case you haven't notice and second so is Sora, as well as Koromon and Biyomon. Where the hell do you get off running off like that." Mimi told him. 

Matt smirked inside 'You have no idea what's going on' he though he just smiled at her. "I had things to do." he replied. 

"More important then finding your friends?" she questioned. "Mimi I don't think it's worth it." Takeru replied he got up from where he was seated, the other's followed suit and were now standing and watching this unfold. 

"My brother doesn't know the common sense of helping others…lately all he's be doing is acting like a huge baby isn't that right?" Takeru stated angrily at Matt. "Hm…. little bro, I'm surprised. What's with this hatred all the sudden?" he questioned. 

"Matt I'm beginning to think that something happened to you…something that I can't put my finger on it but your defiantly not yourself." Takeru replied. "Takeru! How could you say something like that!" Kari replied, Takeru stared at his brother and he back at him. Takeru handed Tokomon over to Kari. 

"There's no excuses for him Kari…" Takeru said, he balled his fists tightly. 

"I don't like what your planning Takeru." Tokomon said as Kari held on to him. "Me neither Takeru stop it." Kari said again. 

Matt just grinned at them. "It's okay let him take a punch at me." Matt said. "Guys stay back." Takeru warned them. 

"Look I don't want anyone to go to the hospital guys I'm supposed to be the reliable one you know!" Joe said to the two. 

"You don't understand guys this isn't Matt…it's some one else that's trying to be him I know it." Takeru replied he inched forward just a bit Matt smiled. "Come on little bro take a swing." Matt threatened. 

Takeru growled at him and lunged at Matt punching him in the face it was enough of a force to send the older "boy" down to the ground. Matt pushed himself up with his arms he rubbed cheek gingerly. "Well, I underestimated your strength little bro." Matt replied he got up slowly. "Stop calling me that…you're not my brother." Takeru said to him. 

"I'm shocked, my own brother disowns me." Matt replied he walked closer to Takeru. "Then Takeru take this." Matt punched him in the face; it sent the younger boy to the ground. By this time everyone that was watching gasped. "Takeru!" Kari cried out. 

Matt walked to the still fallen Takeru who at the moment was rubbing his bruised cheek, while looking at the Matt. Then Matt's eyes turned to a glowing red colour… "OH my god…" Mimi cried. "What did you do with the real Matt?" Takeru shouted he had stood up. 

"That is for me to know and you to find out…. but it really isn't any of your concern right now…because frankly it's too late for them…. all three of them." he whispered. 

"All three of them? What do you mean." Izzy asked him. Evil Matt looked at them and shrugged "I'm going to do what I was ordered to do and that is destroy you…and your digimon." he replied not answering the question "Not if we can help it!" the digimon replied 

"None of you will be able to stop me…or Celeste from conquering the Digital world and earth." he replied he began to laugh at them. 

"Tokomon." Takeru replied. "Right." 

Tokomon digivole to… Patamon! 

Patamon digivole to… Angemon! 

"Even if you defeat me you still have problems…lots of problems." he laughed then disappeared into thin air. 

"COME BACK!" Takeru shouted. "WE WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" he shouted for the evil Matt…but he didn't get answer from him. 

"Okay so now this is totally messed up." Joe began. "Tai's gone first, Sora runs off Koromon disappears and now…we find out that Matt isn't even Matt." he replied. 

"Now we got to find Sora, Tai and Matt where ever they maybe." Mimi said she sighed. "I think there is someone near us." Gatomon replied. 

Tai and Sora both came through the bushes… "TAI! SORA!" Kari cried happily she stopped when she noticed they didn't react to her. "I don't like the look of them." Bukamon replied watching the two. 

Sora and Tai both had a tired expression on there face, there eyes gave off a hallow look. "Tai, Sora?" Izzy questioned them the two never responded, they stood there. "Mhmhmhmhm….you can't talk to them…they belong to me now." Celeste replied she laughed and appeared beside the two. 

"Of course…they're under a mind control…" Izzy whispered. "But how?" he questioned. "Izzy now is not to time to think about that. Right now we got even bigger problems, like getting Celeste." Joe replied. "If I figure out how to bring them out of that trance then we have a better chance of getting rid of Celeste." he replied and began to type on the computer. 

"Where is my brother!" Takeru shouted at her. "Your brother? I have no Idea." she replied, Takeru growled angrily. "Angemon." he replied. 

Angemon flew up in the sky then "Hand of Fate! ha." his attack hit Celeste she was pushed back a considerably amount but then laughed at them. "Fools it takes much more…. let's see how well you are against your friends "Tai, Sora." she replied. 

"Koromon digivole." 

"Biyomon digivole." 

The two replied in a distant tone. 

"Agumon Warp digivole to…Wargreymon!" 

"Birdramon digivole to…. Garudamon." 

The Ultimate and Mega digimon stood before them "Holy damn…guys we are in big trouble." Mimi replied wide-eyed. 

**_To Be Continued…_**


	8. Chapter 8

Evil of the Digital Kind Chapter 8 

**_Jail cell…. _**

Matt was laid on a cot by the Guardromon, who was instructed to watch him and make sure when he wake up that Celeste was to be notified. The Guardromon did what he was told and watched Matt making sure when he woke up that Celeste was notified that he did. 

Matt face contorted to pain, beads of perspiration started to form on his forehead 

**_Matt's mind… _**

_"NO!! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER!" Matt's voice shouted angry and heatedly something that couldn't be heard. _

_*Give in……to us….* the thing replied. _

_"NEVER!" Matt shouted. _

******************** 

Garudamon and Wargreymon stood before the Chosen Children, the shocked expressions on their faces were evident. "Okay I get it now …guys stop it this isn't funny anymore." Jyou replied. 

Wargreymon stepped forward and then creating a giant ball of flame. "Terra Force!" he shouted 

"GAH!!! GUY'S DIVE OUT OF THE WAY!" Jyou shouted at them, Takeru, Hikari and Mimi plus there digimon all dove left out of the way Jyou and Koushiro both dove off to the left the attack barely missed them. "Okay so you weren't joking then." Koushiro replied he picked himself off the ground then looked at Taichi and Sora. 

"Okay so what do you want?" Mimi asked she put her hands on her hips, her clothes were dirty but she didn't care right now, she was pissed of some psycho digimon made her friends into zombies. 

Celeste smiled the to began to laugh madly "SHUT UP!" Takeru shouted at her his eyes narrowed at her angrily, her laughing stopped she glazed at the boy in front of her then to his digimon who was standing next to him. "As we speak your brother is going to be brained washed as your two other friends right here." She motioned to Taichi and Sora with her hand. "It's useless to stop it from happening, cause soon I'll capture all of you and I'll make you all into my zombies then you'll all do my bidding…to concur the Digital World and your world." she replied smugly. 

"That's sick, you won't get away with that!" Takeru shouted. 

"Oh sure I won't." She replied Sarcastically. 

"Angemon!" Takeru called "Shinka to Holy Angemon!" 

"Angemon….shinka to……HOLY ANGEMON!" the giant angel digimon appeared before them Hikari gathered he courage as well. "Naryomon follow suit too." she replied he digimon jumped from her arms and onto the ground. 

"Naryomon shinka to Salmon" 

"Salmon shinka to Tailmon!" 

"Tailmon shinka to Angewomon!" 

The second angle digimon took to the sky the hovered side by side. "Okay Tanemon come on and make me proud to be a Chosen Child." Mimi whispered. "Okay!" 

"Tanemon shinka to Palmon" 

"Palmon shinka to Togemon" 

"Togemon shinka to Lilymon" 

The small fairy digimon joined the two angels in the sky. "Motimon." "Bukamon." "Shinka now!" Koushiro and Jyou cried. "Got it." the two digimon replied. Celeste pressed her lips together firmly and wasn't please of this kind of commitment by these Chosen Children. 

"Motimon shinka to Tentomon" 

"Tentomon shinka to Kabuterimon" 

"Kabuterimon shinka to MegaKabuterimon!" 

"Bukamon Shinka to Gomamon" 

"Gomamon Shinka to Ikkaukmon." 

"Ikkaukmon Shinka to Zudomon!" 

"You want to fight well bring it on!" Takeru cried. 

************************* 

**_Dungeon below…. _**

Yamato was sweating he moved around a lot but he stopped suddenly his eyes opened up then he sat up right. "Excellent Celeste will like this." Guardromon replied. 

******************* 

"Fight it shall be! Taichi Sora now!" Celeste shouted out loudly she stood aside Taichi and Sora plus their digimon stepped up. "Wargreymon…annihilate them" Taichi replied again in a monotone voice. 

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon swung a the giant sphere of fire toward them and the Chosen Children they all gasped MegaKabuertiomon shield them taking the terra force in the back he groaned. "He's strong, how are we supposed to handle him with out hurting him when his instinctive is to defeat us?" Megakabutriemon told them. 

"There's is only one way we can and that is by getting through to Taichi and Sora that we are friends, cause I know in that zombies are our friends who can't get out on there own if we make them remember, us our moments….just maybe it will be enough to snap the hold on them." Takeru suggested 

"OH…" MegaKabuterimon cried out another attack from Garudamon hit him this time. "Just hold on for us okay MegaKabuterimon." Koushiro told him. "I'll try." his digimon replied back. 

"FIGHT!" Celeste looked at them in raged when they're friends were turned against them they don't even fight for their lives. "I SAID FIGHT DAMN IT!" she shouted again. 

"We won't fight our friends!" Hikari said answering Celeste's demands. "Even if it means you all are going to die?" she asked confused. "Even if it means that." Hikari looked over at her brother and then to Sora. 

"TAICHI! Please don't do this, Taichi remember the time when we were in the digital world and I was sick…. you took care of me then. And I know you couldn't hurt me you're my brother I love you." she replied they remained silent and watch Taichi. 

"Hi..ka…ri?" he questioned slowly his eyes were cleared up. "Hikari help me you got to help me something taken over my body…" he was cut off then returned to the zombie like state. "WarGreymon kill them!" his monotone voice replied again. 

"Damn…this is going to be more harder work then I thought." Mimi whispered she looked around then spotted something in the bushes. "Oh my god…" she replied shocked. "What Mimi?" Jyou asked. "Look." she replied all of them looked over to the bushes. Yamato riding on MetalGarurumon arrived now he had been turned into zombies as well as MetalGarurumon. 

MegaKabuterimon was being bombarded by attack from Wargreymon and Garudamon. "I can't stand this very long Koushiro." his digimon replied. "Just a few more…." MegaKaubterimon then evolved back to his rookie form. "I'm sorry…" he replied. 

"It's okay…. we other's can keep them at bay for a while." Lilymon replied she flew up "Flower Cannon!" she shouted her attacks didn't have much affect on either of her friends. "Gate of Destiny" Holy Angemon's attack made a small amount of impact but soon the two digimon were shot down from the sky with Wargreymon's Terra Force attack. 

"Oh no…Palmon." Mimi cried. She went to her fallen digimon Takeru did as well. "This isn't over yet." Angewomon replied "Celestial arrow!" she fired her arrows at Garudamon and Wargreymon. it knocked both digimon back a bit, they then came back quickly. Striking fast. 

"Terra Force!" 

"Crimson Wing!" 

The two attacks combined creating a crushing blow that sent Angewomon flying to the ground like a fly being hit with a fly swatter. 

"MetalGarurumon get them now." Yamato replied in the same monotone voice as Taichi and Sora had. 

MetalGarurumon stood in front of the chosen children… who were badly out number minus the exception of Zudomon who was shielding them from harm's way. "It's no use to hide underneath that digimon he got no power against us." Celeste replied. 

Hikari and Takeru hugged "Hikari if this is our last time alive I just want to tell you that I love you." he answered. "I Love you too Takeru." the two teens kissed. "Very Sweet but now this is the finale." Celeste said evilly. 

"Terra Force!" 

"Crimson Wing!" 

"Ice wolf Claw!" 

The force of the three attacks hit Zudomon's back it was enough to cause the digimon to shrink back o his rookie form now the Chosen children didn't have a shield over them. "It was nice knowing you both Mimi, Koushiro." Jyou replied gulping. "You too Hikari and Takeru." 

"Don't say it…it's not over till the fat lady sings." Takeru replied. "To burst your bubble she already did." Mimi replied dryly. "What you guys are giving up?" Takeru questioned confused. "Well what else is there to do?" Koushiro questioned. 

Takeru sighed realize they were right…they were going to die and at the hands of they're own friends. 

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT! MetalGarurumon you have the honors." Celeste replied she smiled at the thought of accomplishing something that not even the other digimon warlords could do…and that was getting rid of the Chosen Children once and for all. 

MetalGarurumon stood up in front of them still, he was angry then he shouted his attack out in a thunderous voice… "ICE WOLF CLAW!" 

**_To Be Continued…….._**

**_Author's Notes: _**GOMEN I couldn't resist these kind of cliffhangers. ^_^ And Chapter 9 might be the last chapter I'm not sure yet....so it kind of depends how chapter 9 will turn out until then...I don't know if it will or will not be the last chapter. I hope u enjoyed this chapter ;) 


	9. Chapter 9

_Yay! I finished this story...that leaves me with.....still quite a lot to write hehe....(which of course I do love to write) ;) any ways...I just want to thank those who reviewed this story and read it and who liked it as well..( okay silly me of course u had to like if u read it right) Righty-o on to the story......and that's all ^_^ actually I'd like to thank __Shadowscythe__ for the fight scene in this...second last fight scene Agriagto Gozaimasu! __And this last chapter is dedicated to Taiora love, since she loves this story so much and is sad that it's finished. I hope that makes it up to you. ^_^ .................... _

_Now to the story..... _

_**Evil of the Digital Kind Chapter 9 **___

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT CHAT! MetalGarurumon you have the honours." Celeste replied she smiled at the thought of accomplishing something that not even the other digimon warlords could do…and that was getting rid of the Chosen Children once and for all. 

"Don't do this Yamato! You're my brother!" Takeru cried Yamato smiled at them. "MetalGarurumon destroy them." he replied in a monotone voice. 'Forgive me for guys…' he thought to himself. 'It's the only way.' 

"MetalGarurumon…. attack." he pointed to the Chosen Children. They all closed they're eyes tightly holding their digimon close to them. 

"ICE WOLF CLAW!" Metal Garurumon moved to his left quickly facing Celeste and released his attack at her. "WHAT'S THIS!" The chosen opened their eyes. They were all shocked. "Yamato-Kun! Your so dead!" Mimi shouted at him. Celeste moved out of the way of the attack sent by the mega level digimon. "I see here it didn't work…why not!" she shouted angrily 

"Well you see Celeste I had this one little thing called determination. After you gave me those spores they tried to take over my mind but I didn't let them I fought hard against them and I won…. Taichi and Sora were easily to be turned against us because they were weak in the sense emotionally…after what my evil self had did. And I though why not pretend to be under your control." Yamato replied he hopped off of Metal Garurumon. 

"Damn the logics it doesn't matter any more I got two against you all. DESTROY THEM!" she shouted 

"Gaia Force!" WarGreymon created a large orb of energy releasing it sending it straight toward. 

Metal Garurumon blocked that shot away from the rest of them. "Digimon are you okay to fight?" Jyou asked them. "Yeah let's go!" they all replied. Hikari looked down at Tailmon "Tailmon…are you okay?" Hikari cried rocking her in her arms. "I'm just a little tired Hikari…but I can fight." she agreed. "No…let them handle this…we need to get my brother out of mind control." she told her "But I want to help…" she trailed off. "No, don't worry about it Tailmon the other will take care of it." 

Slowly Patamon and Tentomon flew up into the sky in order to help Metal Garurumon speak reason to the golden dragon warrior but were immediately stopped by a massive gust of wind produced by the wings of Garudamon sending the two small flyers tumbling back to the harsh earth below. 

"That's it I'm not going to sit back and let my friends be hurt!" Patamon cried he shook it off and looked up angrily at the digimon before them. 

~ E V O L U T I O N ~ 

"Palmon shinka Togomon!, Togomon Shinka Lilymon!" 

"I'm with you on that one" Gomamon added eagerly get ready to evolve 

~ E V O L U T I O N ~ 

"Gomamon Shinka Ikkakumon!, Ikkakumon Shinka Zudomon!" 

"Oooh.....Would you look at this do you really think a turtle and a fairy can defeat me....well then show me!" Garudamon cried out angry. ****

**_The Chosen Children's fight… _**

"Taichi! Sora snap out of it!" Yamato yelled at them. "Butt out of this Yamato." the second version of he replied, coming in-between Taichi, Sora and Yamato. "Get out of here you ugly idiot!" Mimi yelled at the other Yamato. 

"What you think I'm ugly?" the real Yamato asked angry at her. "Who cares this guy has to pay for making Taichi and Sora go through suffering and pain." Takeru answered with clenched fists. "You want to try…I'd like to see this." the evil one replied smirking at Takeru. 

Takeru went up to him punching the other Yamato in the face in knocked him down, raising slowly the evil Yamato eye Takeru. "You should have done that." he answered, he shot his hand forward a blast of energy came out from his palm hitting Takeru, it tossed Takeru a few feet to the ground away from his friend. 

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the real Yamato said he stood between his brothers his evil twin. 

"Takeru!" Hikari who holding Tailmon in her arms, Mimi was with her. "This is getting ridiculous." Jyou answered. "No kidding…I'm going to talk sense into Taichi and Sora." Koushiro replied, "Yamato said that they were spores that were used to get control of there minds if we urge them to fight off the spores effects they perhaps they will return back to normal." Jyou suggested. 

"Good Idea it's worth a shot." Koushiro said. ****

**_Meanwhile… _**

Clenching her teeth Lilymon quickly takes off flying quickly towards Garudamon who floated idly in the sky waiting for the petite digimon's attack, as Lilymon raced through the wind towards her former friend steeling her nerves she cocked her fist back and readied it but at the last second the fairy digimon quickly veered off at a sharp angle straight up making Garudamon crane her neck upwards to keep tabs on her adversary which left her wide open long enough for Zudomon to leap up, his battle hammer readied in his hand with surges of lightening coursing all along the silver hammers head, crying out a primal yell he brings the hammer down on Garudamon's shoulder causing her to yelp in pain as she is sent into a spiral causing her to crash into the ground hard. 

Panting hard both Lilymon and Zudomon peered into the sizable crater that Garudamon's impact had made thinking that they had done enough damage to take Garudamon out they turned around to watch the skies. 

"War Greymon! There are forces controlling you must fight it!" Lilymon cried at her. "Listen to her War Greymon!" Zudomon replied back the little fairy digimon. 

Just then a rumble from the crater startled them both and as quickly as the sound started both of the ultimate level digimon were held within the crushing grasp of Garudamon who wasn't out as much as the two thought but only winded, little by little the giant bird fighter closed her fist, one around the lilith figure of Lilymon and the other hand around the thick neck of Zudomon but both hands intent on snuffing out the candle of their existence. 

"Aaahhhhhh… You shall pay for what you did!" Garudamon snarled at them. 

"If you… just…. listen to us…" Lilymon struggled to say. "Listen? You have no words I wish to listen to you." she answered her friends. 

Both Lilymon and Zudomon felt Garudamon's grip loosen making both digimon collapse to the ground coughing for air and change back into their rookie forms. 

Enraged Garudamon spun around to face her would be attackers who were none other then Altur Kabuterimon whose horn was still smoking after the Horn Buster attack and Holy Angemon who floated proudly in the air the energy blade dubbed Excalibur extending and giving off a low hum of power as he holds it in front of himself in defence ready for the next attack, howling in pain Garudamon gathered her power and launched her Wing Blade attack at Holy Angemon but at the last second Altur Kabuterimon jumped in the way and took the full brunt of the attack throwing the massive insect into a small hill carving a rather impressive groove into it but as the smoke cleared at the end of the trail was Tentomon who looked worse for wear. Seeing that his friends can no longer fight Holy Angemon extends the Excalibur blade and charges Garudamon who is ready for him and as they clash in a fury of red and white feathers neither of them seemed to be gaining ground for as soon as one would take an advantage the other would exploit a weakness and push the other back. ****

**_Meanwhile…on the ground. _**

"Taichi, Sora." Jyou replied as he approached the two. "Get away from my servants." Celeste bellowed angrily. "Those aren't your servants to start with Celeste." Koushiro pointed out. 

"They might have been from the start but they are now…and there isn't a thing you can do about it." she replied and began to laugh evilly. 

"There is plenty we can do, you evil digimon!" Mimi shouted at her. Yamato and other looked at her. "But any ways Sora, Taichi! Fight it now." Yamato shouted at his two friends. ****

**_*Taichi's mind* _**

_He could hear Yamato's words but he was weak….so weak, he couldn't fight the spores that evaded his body. How could he when he felt awful about everything that happened of what he did to his best friend, and yelling at Sora, being angry with her. _

_"Sora…i'm sorry, Yamato I'm sorry." he whispered. "Wait a minute…why should I be sorry…when the thing responsible for all this happening is Celeste, she took Sora away from me, she kidnapped Yamato and made an extract copy of him to throw me off and cause us pain." _

_ ****** _

Taichi's 'shell' stood watching Jyou and Koushiro, Evil Yamato, and the good Yamato. 

"Get out of my way! That twit of a brother attacked me. I think I own the favour back." Evil Yamato replied. "You are not going to hurt my brother again!" Yamato shouted at him. "Says who?" he questioned he put his hand out preparing energy to strike down his replica. 

"No!" Mimi cried. ****

**_Metal Garurumon vs War Greymon…. _**

Without a word said both warriors charged into each other each of their razor sharp claws swiping at the other each of the blocks sounded like thunder. 

"War Greymon snap out of it…we aren't supposed to be fighting." Pleaded Metal Garurumon. "Snap out of what? You are my enemy and I shall destroy you!" the dragon digimon growled angrily. 

Thinking quickly Metal Garurumon uses his thrusters to fly backwards as WarGreymon swiped at him making the golden armoured warrior to become off balance, taking advantage of his friends slip up Metal Garurumon open all of his gun ports and fires everything that was in his arsenal at War Greymon who had already regained his balance and had noticed what Metal Garurumon was doing and slowly started to gather his strength as he channels it through his hands producing a ball of pure energy sensing that the gathering was complete he hurls it towards the oncoming missiles. Time seemed to slow to a halt as War Greymon's Gaia Force and Metal Garurumon's Ice Wolf Claw attack closed in on each other until both impacted causing an almost super nova effect blasting both mega's out of the sky and also laying out the duelling champions below nothing else was seen as the entire battlefield was bathed in a flash of brilliant white light. As the dust settled and the light of the explosion dimmed all that could be seen was a desolate battlefield and six digimon rookies laying amongst the rubble. ****

**_Chosen Children… _**

Taichi's shook his head. "NO! I won't let you hurt any one else!" Taichi's voice shouted, he ran at evil Yamato and drove at him knocking him down to the ground. 

All of them heard the explosive bang. "Oh no…the digimon!" Mimi cried, she started to run toward where the digimon were fighting. "Stop there!" Celeste ordered. Taichi then coming back to reality punched the evil Yamato hard in the face. 

The Yamato clone used his feet to send Taichi crashing into the trunk of a withered tree where the Courage bearer slumped to the ground with a soft groan. "Taichi fought off the mind control! Now Sora must do the same." Koushiro yelled as Jyou ran over the unconscious Taichi and sigh in relief as he found a slow steady pulse. 

"This isn't happening!" Celeste shouted angry. "Well believe it Celeste we are going to put a stop to your problem causing situation and destroy your spore factory, that I heard you have in your lair." Yamato told her. 

"Let me digivole Hikari I feel better." Tailmon replied she showed that she could do a back flip. "Let her Hikari…our digimon our knocked out cold, she's the only one that can defeat Celeste." Mimi replied. 

"Okay just be careful." she whispered. 

"I will." she smiled then got in fighting stance. 

~EVOLOUTION~ 

"Tailmon Shinka Angewomon!" 

"Enough with this friend help friend crap!" bellowed evil Yamato as he raised his hand to the sky as a small ball of blood red energy formed, then rearing his arm back he threw his arm forward producing a beam of pure energy straight at Yamato who dove out of the way missing him slightly, crashing on to the ground Yamato quickly looked around him and saw that both Hikari and Takeru had both dove to the ground in order to dodge the beam. 

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewoman cried as he feathered glove extended into her bow while she pulled back her arm making an arrow of pure white energy form between her fingers. "EAT THIS!!" Angewoman yelled with a slight snear on her lips as she let loose the holy arrow aimed directly at the evil Yamato clone where it easily peiced his chest and threw him to the ground by its force and as the clone screamed in agony he slowly dissolved into bits of digital data his scream echoing throughout the hills as a testament of one evil conquered 

"You'll pay dearly, you angel." Celeste threatened. ****

**_Sora's Mind _**

_She has witnessed was happening but her outer shell wasn't reacting to anything at all, it just stood there watching the battle. _

_"TAICHI!!!" Sora screamed in her head as she say him laying motionless on the ground as Jyou hovered over him, as she watched this she felt hot tears stream down her face like a river. "If he fought and won over these dammed spores then so can i!! I have to Taichi needs me." Sora cried in mental anguish as she fought tooth and nail against her confines. _

Mimi had walked over to where Sora was…she looked motionless. "How do I get her to snap out of this stance.." she whispered, she grabbed what seemed to be her friend hand and tried to bring her along, but that didn't work. 

"Sora." Mimi began she stood in front of the girl. Looking her straight in her eyes and hoping that the real Sora was going to listen to her advise she was about to give. 

"Now I know you're in there, some where girl but snap out of it now! Taichi needs you to be back to your old self you need to snap out of it." she told her determinedly. 

Mimi eyes widened noticing tears where starting to running down Sora's cheeks. "Come Sora, fight it your breaking the hold the spores have on you!" Mimi urged. 

"Vine Barrage!" green thorn filled vines shot out from Celeste hands, Angewomon flew up into the air to avoid them then poised her self for her next attack. "Heaven's Charm!" She threw her arms up into the air a pink halo grew around her then thrusting her hand down at Celeste, Knocking the plant like digimon down. 

"You well pay!" she growled again and getting off her seat she attacked Angewomon and dove at her tackling the angel digimon from the sky. Both digimon fell with a thud on the ground. 

Angewomon kicked her off of herself. "No one tackles me like that!" Angewomon cried "Celestial Arrow!" she shouted the arrow made from pink energy pierced through Celeste shoulder. "Physic wave!" Celeste with one hand holding on to her wounded shoulder, she began to form energy formed into a ball in her good hand. 

Then with one vicious launch she hurled the ball it flew in mid air and missed her by mere meters. "Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon realised her energy arrow at Celeste it knocked the evil digimon down to her knees. "NO!! You can't defeat me!" she cried in anger. 

Her feet began to dematerialize into digital data. "You'll pay for it! You'll all PAY!" she screamed at them, before her entire body was reduced to digital data. 

Sora dropped to her knees crying her face in her hands, Mimi comforted the red head. "She's gone, Celeste gone." she replied. 

Mimi looked around noticing all of the digimon and chosen children were surrounding Jyou who was with Taichi. "Guys we got to get back to the real world and get him to a hospital, he could be seriously injured." Jyou said he looked up at Yamato and the others. "Oh Taichi…." Agumon replied he watched his partner who was unconscious. 

"There's got to be a way back to the real world that we don't know about." Hikari replied she was knelt down bye Taichi's side feeling his forehead as if he had a high fever. "Sora come on gather yourself." Mimi patted her back, she nodded "Okay..." she wiped her tears away from her face. 

Sora walked to the group Mimi followed her, they let her in to see Taichi, and Hikari moved aside for Sora knowing the young couple have been though a lot in the past year. 

Sora grabbed on to Taichi's hand, "I know It was wrong for me to break up with you with out a reason Taichi…I know that now I should have told you what was going on…only reason is that I loved you and I didn't want you to die…Celeste remarks scared me to death." she whispered 

"Give us that second chance Taichi…please." she begged squeezing his hand tightly. ****

**_Three Weeks later… _**

Taichi's hospital room was full of flowers and get-well cards from family and friends. Taichi lay awake he was looking out the window his head was bandaged and he chest, he left arm was in a cast. A soft knocking came from the door he turned his head slight to see who it was…he smiled at her and she opened the door. 

"Taichi, I made you your favourite food." Sora replied as she held up the paper bag. "You did…you shouldn't have." he whispered. "No it was my pleasure." she pulled over the TV tray to his bed and put it next to his bed she opened the bag up, and took out some Beef Sukiyaki. "Sor….." he replied. 

"Shh, its all i could do for you." she said to him softly. "But you don't have too, I love you no matter what, and now i realized all that stuff with Yamato wasn't real at all." replied Taichi. "Surprised that you found out he really liked Mimi didn't it?" questioned Sora with a smile gracing her soft lips. "Yeah it did, but enough about him and the pink princess." yelped Taichi as Sora slugged his uninjured arm softly. 

"What I wanted to say before you assaulted me was that I love you forever, I always have and I will never stop loving you." he wispered softly. 

Sora smiles brightly as a few stray tears course down her cheeks as she leans down and kisses Taichi deeply, after the soul-searing kiss is broken Sora whispers softly against Taichi's her words of love and devotion as all previous misgivings as well as the food she brought Taichi are soon forgotten and are replaced with a world where the Bearer of Courage and the Child of Love are all that matter to each other. 


End file.
